Pirate Princess
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Elizabeth’s daughter ends up looking for Jack and his crew after an attack from other pirates. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth's son died at sea and is now with Will on the Flying Dutchman. But she's still got her 13 year old daughter to keep her company. But what happens when pirates come looking for her? Now her daughter must find a certain bunch of pirates and rescue her mum.**

**Pirate Princess **

(Chap 1: Bloody pirates)

"Mum?"

"Come in, Jenny."

Jenny opened the door slowly. The room was bright pink, fabrics were draped all over the place and there were jewels everywhere.

"I'm sorry about what happened to-"

"Will should have been able to stop it. You know that. He controls the sea. I'm sorry but I cant help but feel like it's his fault."

"You know it wasn't. He's too busy to have known, he can't do 100 things at once. You know that. And besides, they'll be together on the Flying Dutchman right now. Maybe he'll stay with dad and we'll see him in 7 years time."

"It's an awfully long time."

"It's better than nothin'."

"You speak like your farther." Elizabeth smiled, "like a pirate."

"Yea, I know."

"Ok, bed time now."

And with that Jenny ran of to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny was sleeping silently in her bed when…

"BOOM! BASH! CABOOM!"

She shot upright and could hear shouting. Her mother ran into her room and shoved a bag of money into her hand.

"Take this. You have to get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"Pirates. There after me. They'll kill you if your caught. Got to Tortuga. By some clothes, a place to stay for a while. Find captain Jack Sparrow, he'll help you."

Just then the door was kicked down and pirates flooded into the room. Seconds before she was caught Jenny leaped out of the window. And ran into the night.


	2. Chap 2: Jack Sparrow

**Sorry I've never updated this before, this is only the second chapter. I would like to give the credit for theise awesome ideas to my friend Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Jack Sparrow)

"What possessed me to come here?"

Jenny slapped her head as she walked off the boat and into Tortuga, drunken men and prostitutes everywhere. Jenny ware a dirty-white blouse with a corseted belt, but it a way she looked boyish. A hat (similar to Jack's) sat on her head, her dark-brown hair tied up and a tight, uncomfortable ponytail. She hated having her hair up, but if at first glance she looked like a boy it would save her some trouble.

"What's a young lass such as yourself doin' out here?" Some. The voice belonged to a man who came out of a pigsty, his short beard was matted and full of mud.

"None of your business… You don't know many pirates, do you?" Jenny raised her eyebrow at the man.

"Course I do. Been one meself. I know allot of the rowdy lot in Tortuga. Why would you be askin'?"

"I'm looking for someone. Jack Sparrow." This caused the man to frown.

"Course I know Jack. But why would ye be lookin' for him?.. Who are ya?"

"My parents Elizabeth and Will Turner. I'm Jenny Turner." Jenny explained. She felt a but odd being the youngest on the island, standing in the middle of the street where men where getting drunk and doing things that should not be done in public.

"Sweet mother of the sea. I'm Mr. Gibbs. I knew yer parents. You look so much like yer mother, but you have darker hair and your fathers eyes. How are they?" Mr Gibbs smiled at Jenny.

"Well, that's why I need Jack-" Jenny was about to explain.

"Did someone mention me?" Right there, standing about 13 feet away from them was Jack Sparrow himself.

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs greeted. "This is Jenny, the daughter of Elizabeth and Will Turner." he pointed to Jenny excitedly.

"What?" Jack looked wide eyed.

"What?" Jenny asked at the confused look on Jacks face.

"What, what?" Mr. Gibbs echoed, receiving confused looks from the young girl and fellow pirate. Jack whispered to Mr. Gibbs.

"Ok… well I'd best be off then. Tell ya parents I said hi." and with that the two pirates walked off. Jenny ran to follow them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your not even going to listen to me?" She yelled after Jack.

"What's there to listen to? You got here along, you can easily get back, and you certainly can if yer anything like ya father. So off you go back home." Jack said as he climbed aboard his ship followed by Mr. Gibbs. The ship was smaller than the interceptor, which she had seen passing the secluded island she lived on.

"But I cant."

"Nonsense girl." Jack said, turning on his heals and taking a step away.

"They have my mother." Jenny yelled. Jack froze on the spot.

"What?" He said, turning slightly.

"My mum was kidnapped by some… other pirates. I never got a real look at them, but they took her. The house has been burned down, my older brother is dead and my father has seven more years before he can come onto land, away from his ship. She told me to come and find you, she said you are the only one who can help."

"Help ye do what exactly?" He looked down at the girl.

"To save my mother." she said.

"Well you leave the rescuing business to me. You stay here and I'll bring back ya bonny mum." Jack went to turn again, but Jenny jumped up onto the boat.

"Oh no you don't." she said. "I'm coming with you, whether you and your crew like it or not." she folded her arms.

"Your too much like yer parents… what was yer name again?"

"Jenny." Jenny grinned, knowing she had won.

"Well then, welcome to the gang, Jenny."

**Sorry this is a little short, but I'm running out of time here. I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
